Police Car
A police car (also called a police cruiser, prowler, squad car, radio car, radio mobile patrol or RMP) is a ground vehicle used by the police for transportation during patrols and to enable them to respond to incidents. Typical uses of a police car include transporting officers so they can reach the scene of an incident quickly, transporting and temporarily detaining suspects in the back seats as a location to use their police radio or laptop to patrol an area, all while providing a visible deterrent to crime. Police cars typically have rooftop flashing lights, a siren and emblems or markings indicating that the vehicle is a police car, some may have reinforced bumpers and alley lights for illuminating dark allies. Usage In some areas of the world, the police car has been used more widely by police officers rather than traveling on foot. Police officers also use these vehicles to carry more equipment such as automated external defibrillators for people in cardiac arrest or road cones for traffic obstructions, and allows for more immediate transport of suspects to holding facilities as well as transport a large number of personnel such as a SWAT team. Decommissioned police cars are often sold to the general public either through a police auction or a private seller, after about 3-5 years of use. Such cars are often sold relatively cheaply due to the extremely high mileage on such cars. Functional Types Patrol Car The car that replaces the officer "walking the beat"and their primary function is to convey regular police officers between their duties such as taking statements or visiting warnings. Patrol cars are also able to respond to emergencies and as such are normally fitted with visual and audible warnings. Response Car A response car (or a pursuit car) are capable of higher speeds and will certainly be fitted with audible and visual warnings. These cars are usually only used to respond to emergency incidents, so they are designed to travel fast, and may carry specialist equipment such as assault rifles or shotguns. Traffic Car Also known as Road Policing Units, these cars are designed for the job of enforcing traffic laws and as such usually have the highest performance of any of the police vehicles, as they must be capable of catching most other vehicles on the road. They may be fitted with special bumpers designed to force vehicles off the road, and may have visual and audible warnings, with special audible warnings which can be heard from a greater distance. Multi-Purpose Car Some police forces do not distinguish between patrol, response and traffic cars, and may use only one vehicle to fulfill some or all roles though in some cases this may not be appropriate. These cars are often a compromise between the different functions with elements added or removed. SUV's and Pickup Trucks Sport utility vehicles (SUV's) and pickup trucks are used for a variety of reasons; off-road needs, applications where a lot of equipment must be carried, K-9 units, etc. Community Liasion Car This is a standard production car, visibly marked, but without audible and visual warning devices. It is used by community police officers to show a presence, transport them between jobs and make appearances at community events. These cars do not respond to emergencies. Unmarked Car Dog Unit Surveillance Car High Visibility Decor Car Bait Car Rescue Unit Explosive Ordnance Disposal Demonstration Cars Riot Control Vehicles Equipment Mechanical Modifications Safety Equipment Audible and Visual Warnings Police-specific Equipment *'Two-Way Radio:' *'Equipment Consoles:' *'Suspect Transport Enclosures:' *'Firearm Lockers:' *'Mobile Data Terminal:' *'Vehicle Tracking System:' *'Evidence Gathering CCTV:' *'Automatic Number Plate Recognition (ANPR):' *'Speed Recognition Device:' *'Remote Rear Door Locking:' *'PIT Bumper:' *'Push Bumper:' *'Runlock:' Use by Country In popular culture Category:Vehicles